desperatehousewivesabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's That Woman?
Who's That Woman? is the fourth episode of the first season of Desperate Housewives and the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Martha Huber learns that Susan had something to do with Edie's house fire and tries to blackmail her. Carlos is suspicious of Gabrielle cheating on him but gets the wrong guy; the cable guy. Plot As Lynette cleans up her house one afternoon, she receives a phone call from the twins' school asking her to come in to talk to the teacher. When she arrives at the school, she is told by Porter and Preston's teacher that they painted a girl blue during art class. The teacher tells Lynette that this isn't the first time that the twins have misbehaved and that the school may no longer be able to accommodate them, if they continue to act this way. The teacher recommends that the twins be put on Ritalin since they show signs of ADD. Lynette objects to this and ask that the twins be separated. This fails and Lynette may have to think of an alternative. She tries to give the boys their medication but when she then thinks they might not be the same (since they also have good qualities), she decides not to give the twins their Ritalin and she watches them playing while having a glass of wine ("her own medicine"). When Susan sees that Edie is trying to flirt with Mike by washing her car, she decides to interrupt it by bringing Mike a piece of junk mailthat Julie had saved in case of such an "emergency". Edie becomes angered and goes back into Mrs. Huber's kitchen, where she tells Martha how angered she is that she is competing with Susan over Mike Delfino. Mrs. Huber decides to use this to her advantage, since she is broke, knowing that Susan was involved in Edie's house fire. Shortly after, Mrs. Huber visits Susan, offers her a piece of mincemeat pie, and warns her that she knows what happened and that she won't say anything, if Susan agrees to help her. The next day at the supermarket, Mrs. Huber casually puts her items next to Susan and tells her to be nice since her secret is no easy burden to carry. That evening, Mrs. Huber leaves a message on her answering machine stating she needs plumbing done at her home but can't afford it. Susan then wakes up Julie and tells her that she thinks she is being blackmailed. They both quickly decide what to do before Mrs. Huber goes to the police or, worse, tells Edie. The following afternoon while Mrs. Huber is away, Julie and Susan play frisbee; it flies into Martha's yard. Julie puts gloves on, slips through the doggy door, and grabs the measuring cup. As this is happening, Susan is being the lookout. Mike comes over, and invited her to see a show with him. Edie pulls up, causing Susan to panic. She stalls them by suggesting that Mike take Edie to the show since she is busy. Edie happily agrees and at that moment Julie walks up behind, causing Susan to regret what she just said. Since Rex and Bree separated, the children have become even more curious about his whereabouts, since Bree has not told them about the separation. Bree is finding it increasingly difficult to relate to her son Andrew since he is angry over the fact that "she has sent his father away". When Andrew goes out again and decides not to tell Bree, she forces Danielle to call him. Bree searches through Andrew's room for anything suspicious. In a wooden box, she finds a matchbook which has the address and number of a local strip club. As Andrew and his two friends become aroused by the strippers, they become terrified when they realize that Bree is standing behind them as she catches a piece of lingerie. The two friends are embarrassed and quickly leave, leaving Andrew to deal with his mother. She tells him that she will be cleaning his room tomorrow and that he is being irresponsible. Bree ruins the expectations of the other men present by giving Andrew a long lecture on how strippers are people as well. Bree and Andrew then leave. The next morning, Bree cleans Andrew's room which leads him to ask when he will be getting his door back. Gabrielle has a relaxing bath with John but must end it when the cable guy arrives. This causes John to hurry and he leaves a piece of evidence, his gym socks, underneath the bed. Later, as the cable guy finishes his work, he slips on soap suds in the bathroom and is rushed to an ambulance. Carlos becomes suspicious about why the cable guy had been there so late. After finding the socks, he asks Gabrielle where they came from and she manages to lie by telling him they belong to Yao Lin, the maid. To make sure Gabrielle isn't lying, he asks John, who tells him that the cable guy came at his assigned time and that he doesn't want to get in the middle. Carlos then visits the cable guy, Jonathan, at his house, and begins to beat him, yelling "Do you think you can sleep with anyone you want?" Carlos then discovers that Jonathan is gay. Jonathan than asks if this is why he beat him. Carlos says "yes" and quickly leaves. Later, as Carlos and Gabrielle sit in the tub, they watch a news report about Jonathan's beating which shows a police sketch of the suspect. Gabrielle looks back at Carlos who says nothing. As all of this is going on, the wives manage to give Mary Alice's blackmail note to Paul, in the hopes that it will help find her blackmailer. Paul cries and later makes up an excuse to Lynette and Gabrielle that Mary Alice was mentally ill and got worse as the years went on, claiming that she was the author of her own blackmail note. Gabrielle and Lynette don't believe it and think something else was going on. Paul then gives the note to a local hitman/private eye, Jerry Shaw, who says that he may be able to help him.Plot Cast Starring * Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer * Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo * Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp * Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis * Nicollette Sheridan as Edie Britt * Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp (Credit Only) * Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis * Mark Moses as Paul Young * Andrea Bowen as Julie Mayer * Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland * Cody Kasch as Zach Young (Credit Only) * Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young * and James Denton as Mike Delfino Guest Starring *Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber *Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp *Richard Roundtree as Mr. Shaw *Mary Pat Gleason as Eleanora Butters *John Haymes Newton as Jonathan Lisco *Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp *Lucille Soong as Yao Lin Co-Starring *Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo *Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo *Michelle Ewin as Cashier *Paul Hayes as Bussinessman *Tricia Nickel as Reporter *Eric Marquette as Andrew Buddy #1 *Adam Weisman as Andrew Buddy #2 Production Notes * Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp) and Cody Kasch (Zach Young) are absent in this episode. References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes